Being Here When You're Not
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Summary Inside Sequel to Drowning. I know everyone who's read drowning has been waiting for it. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Being Here When You're Not

Summary: It's Very sad…Well sort off. This is a sequel to my story Drowning, I finally got the idea of how I'm going to do this. It is now a year after the fight between Sasori and Chiyo; and Deidara is trying to cope without Sasori with him. Everyone thinks he's a broken shell and begins to believe it's time to let him go. When Deidara meets a person who's exactly like Sasori he begins to fall in love again. Who is this mysterious person though?

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

It was a year after Sasori's death and Tobi was now a full member of the Akatsuki's, being partnered up with Deidara, who was less then thrilled. Most of the missions end up Tobi being almost blown up, or beaten to death. Deidara clearly showed he didn't care about his new partner and all of the Akatsuki's saw this quite interesting to a certain point. They warned Deidara though if he was the reason for Tobi's death then his head was next.

Kya had became like a younger sister to Deidara by always telling him it'll be alright and if he has none of the others there for him at least he'll know she was there for him. For the past now three more months nothing has happened since their main goal was to go after Orochimaru then go after the demons; so everything has been pretty much quiet now and Deidara keeps to himself most of the time. It was the Akatsuki's first vacation ever. Tobi enjoys bothering Deidara since the blond is not allowed to harm the major hyper active Akatsuki member. The member that Deidara used to be, before Sasori was killed.

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Came the annoy voice from hell, god does that idiot ever get the hint that I want him to leave me the fuck alone! I was sitting in the Cherry Blossom Orchid looking at the Cherry Blossoms bloom remembering how Sasori and I would do this every year. Everything was quiet until **HIS** voice rang out. I looked up to see Tobi running over to me then suddenly tripped over his own damn feet landing face first into the dirt. I looked away my eyes saddened because that would be me running up to Sasori and me landing face first into the dirt. Without even realizing it I began crying doubling over covering my ears to block out the memories and Sasori's voice.

"Deidara-Senpai?" I heard Tobi ask worriedly but I could barely hear him from all the memories running through my head. I tensed up when I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders. I opened my eyes, and I knew it was Tobi; I didn't push him away, I never did because I knew he was only trying to help. That was the only time Tobi wasn't annoying. Kya and Tobi were engaged and I was happy for her, but I used to never be able see how anyone could love Tobi, but now I do see. I used to be exactly like him. I wrapped my arms around him and began crying. I preferred Tobi when he was serious, because then I had someone to go to for when I could go to no one else and if Kya was busy with something important. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until I was able to pull myself away wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve. I had gotten a new arm from the courtesy of Kakuzu…He's one of the ones who still creep me out to no end. My new arm doesn't have a mouth on it so I guess I'm **ALMOST **put back together again.

"Do I need to go get Kya, Deidara-Senpai?" I heard Tobi ask, but I only shook my head no looking up at the trees again.

"I have bad news Senpai." He stated more seriously.

"What is it?" I asked a bit bluntly.

"The leader-sama's are looking for a new replacement. They think your emotions are getting in the way of your fighting and believe you should be kicked off. I'll be moved to being partnered with Zetsu. The new recruit will be partnered with you…They said if you can prove that you're strong enough or equally matched for this persons ability then you two will be partners. The new person will be here in a week." Tobi explained, my eyes widened from other shock before they squinted up in utter hate and I got up.

"I'll talk with you later Tobi, I'm going to go have a word with Madara-Sama and Yondaime-Sama." I hissed and began making my way towards the base again hearing Tobi shouting at me that it wasn't a good idea, but I didn't listen. I never listened anymore. I made my way to the dojo where I found our leaders…They were always training. I leaned against the door glaring daggers into their backs waiting for them to notice me.

"What do you want Deidara? Don't tell me Tobi already told you! We were planning on telling you soon." One of them said, he had short yellow blonde spicky hair with menacing blue eyes that would sometimes turn red if you made him angry enough.

"When would that have been after I failed in proving myself?! Well I have a couple of words for you Yondaime-Sama…I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I'm not going to loose my spot to a fucking rookie!" I snapped glaring even harder at the two. The guy with long black hair and red Sharingans eyes went shock at my outburst, but I kept my straight face for once.

"Then you better start proving yourself. Stop being a little baby and get over Sasori's death god damn it! You're beginning to get on my nerves you little shit!" Our other leader said, his name was Uchiha Madara…The Uchiha Genius other than, Uchiha Itachi. My lips curved into an evil smirk.

"Oh I will prove myself just you wait!" I smarted off, and then stormed off back to my room which used to be Sasori's room. I had moved all of my things into there after he was dead. Madara-Sama had thrown a fit when I did, it was quite funny. I walked into the bathroom connected to the room and pulled **ALL** of my hair into a low pony tail braid and began repairing the camera. I haven't been careful during missions that I began to go blind with it so it was in need of repair and thank god Sasori taught me how to repair it. After I was finished I smirked to myself and began to cut my hair until it was down to my shoulders then pulled it back in to a low pony tail.

"Let's see how everyone reacts to this! I bet their all gonna shit their pants." I joked to no one in particular walking back into the room and sighed. I was about to do something I never wanted to do…I packed Sasori's things into boxes and stored everything in the extra closet that he had. The other closet had all my things in it. I locked the closet and stuck the key in a dresser draw hiding it. Maybe one day I'll be able to take everything out again, but until then I'm going to prove everyone I'm not the blond they used to know.

* * *

There's chapter one for you! Hoped you liked it, yes this is going to be a very weird, random and dramatic story! Please comment. Yes i know it isn't very long i'll try to make the next chapter longer 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_**Deidara's POV**_

It has been a week and I can say everyone has gotten the hint that I was serious of not loosing my spot. One was because just a couple days ago while sparring with Itachi I nearly beat him, I can say everyone was shocked at that since we had to stop because of a meeting. We never finished our fight and that angers me. It was nearing afternoon and our BELOVED leaders have gone to the village near by to retrieve my new partner. I was in the kitchen making tea when Hoshigaki Kisame came in. If he even tried messing with me I was going to be pissed, because I was no where near in the mood for everything. Ever since the spar with Itachi he's been saying I cheated and deserve a shit load of pain from the Mangekyou Worl…I have a few words for him…GO TO HELL BITCH!

"Hey Deidara, I never got to ask you…But why'd you cut your hair? Everyone's wondering as well to." Kisame said taking a seat at the wooden table in there. I sighed taking a sip from the tea before answering.

"The fucking leaders are tired of me dwelling in the past with Dana's death. Well I'll show them I can prove myself that I can handle anything without him around. I will not be kicked out of this organization over a rookie! The first thing that went was my hyper active ness, the next thing I decided had to go was my hair…The last thing I got rid of was Sasori's things…I packed them and stored them in the extra closet in his room locking it and hiding the key. Maybe one day I'll be able to look back in the past but not now…Things have to change and I'm going to fucking change them. I'm going to prove to our leaders a new Deidara is here and he's here to stay!" I snapped finishing my tea before storming out of the kitchen.

"This is not going to end pretty." I heard Kisame say as I paused outside the kitchen door then went to the dojo where Tobi and Zetsu were training.

"…..SENPAI!!!!!!!" Tobi squealed running over and tackling me, my eyes twitched as he got off and helped me up.

"You know I hate it when you do that…But how's training going along?" I asked crossing my arms.

"It's going good…Are you ready for your new partner today?" Tobi asked, and I smirked evilly.

"You fucking bet I am! So do either of you know his technique?" I asked still smirking.

"He's also a Puppet Master like our late Sasori." Zetsu said and I went saddened looking down.

"Senpai, You're not going to cry are you?" I heard Tobi ask, there was no way in hell was I going to cry any more so I lifted my head up with a determined look and gave them a smirk.

"Fuck no, that attitude was in the past. I'm a new Deidara now!" I said when the doors on the other side of the dojo swung open. The others ran in from the door I had came in Kisame ran up to beside me.

"We saw him…He looks like Sasori but with silver hair!" He said and I nodded a serious face as Yondaime and Madara walked in, the new recruit behind them. Kisame was right he did look like Dana, but with silver hair. Yondaime and Madara stopped two feet away from us the new recruit in between them I clenched my fists, I was pissed. How could anyone look exactly like my Dana…IT ISN'T FUCKING POSSIBLE!

"Deidara this is Shinja your new partner. Shinja the blonde one is Deidara." Yondaime said then went into sweat drop because already were the two glaring at each other murderously.

'This isn't going to turn out good…Deidara doesn't know Shinja is actually Sasori…But we won't tell him that we'll let him figure it out.' Madara and Yondaime both thought as everyone began inching away from Deidara all but Tobi that is. Tobi just stood there supporting his friend.

"How this…Why don't you two spar each to see who should be the main fighter of the group." Yondaime suggested getting evil glares from everyone else.

* * *

"Fine with me let's fight." Deidara and Shinja both said still glaring at each other Yondaime, Madara and Tobi jumped to where the others are.

"I was told you had long hair." Shinja said jokingly.

"Yea about that…I got rid of it along with my hyper active side. I won't let a fucking rookie like yourself take my place or let you see the side of me I showed to my Dana." Deidara said getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah that sounds touching…I don't give a damn!" Shinja said tauntingly, Deidara just narrowed his eyes at him.

"You would think Deidara would be running after to him to fight by now from that little comment." Madara said with narrowed eyes.

"Yea…He told me today he has changed and that the old him is never coming back…ever." Kisame said, everyone looked at Kisame then back at Deidara and Shinja.

"We're in for one hell of a ride then." Yondaime said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. On the field Shinja smirked puppet strings shooting out of his finger tips and flew at Deidara who easily dodged them.

'I used to be a partner for a puppet master, I know how to beat these!' Deidara thought dodging the puppet strings zipping right up to Shinja and kicked the silver haired man in the chin sending him skidding back a few yards.

"HOLY FUCK! When did Dei learn to do that?!" Hidan yelled.

"Deidara was partners with Sasori…a puppet master. Shinja is a puppet master. Deidara knows the technique quite well there fore he'll know how to counter Shinja's attacks. Plus he's a lot more serious now than he used to there is no doubt his fighting will be a bit more serious now." Tobi said seriously. On the battle field Shinja had a hard time even getting a hit on Deidara.

'You were telling the truth Deidara, you have changed but is it for the good of keeping your spot or are trying to actually prove you can be serious my love.' Shinja/Sasori thought keeping his battle face on blocking another clay bomb thrown from Deidara.

'Why are you so familiar Shinja?! I will not be hurt again…I will prove I can be an emotionless bastard like the others…I don't need love anymore!' Deidara thought getting passed Shinjas defenses and punched the man in the face sending him flying into the wall 10 feet away leaving a crater in it. Everyone went bug eyes at that. Shinja slowly stood up wiping the blood from his mouth.

'There is no way you could ever be Sasori…Sasori was half puppet.' Deidara thought his face saddened yet serious as puppet strings flew at him. Deidara then smirked catching them with his bare hands and twisted them around his hand to keep a good grip on them.

"You know with on quick flick of the wrist I can just cut your hand right in half." Sasori taunted, but only got a insane chuckle from Deidara.

"I'm quiet aware of that brat, but I don't give a fucking shit! You've stepped right into my lovely trap!" Deidara laughed holding two fingers up.

"What the?!" Shinja freaked eyes widening.

"ACTIVATE!" Deidara yelled and the area around Shinja blew up sending the man once again slamming into the wall but this time he went through it. Shinja staggered back in then fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"like I said I'm not letting a fucking rookie like yourself take my place!" Deidara snapped and began walking off but stopped right in front of the door slowly turning his head to Yondaime and Madara.

"Remember this don't take your opponents likely especially not me fuckers!" Deidara growled and walked out Tobi and Zetsu right behind him.

* * *

Yondaime said then looked at everyone who were giving him glares.

"What?!" Yondaime said.

"What're you hiding blondey!" Hidan asked everyone nodding.

"Um well you see…" Yondaime laughed nervously.

"My real name isn't Shinja…It's Sasori." The silver haired man said taking the wig off revealing firey red hair.

"Sa-Sasori!" Kisame said then they all looked to the leaders.

"He was brought back to life with a real body…No one is to tell Deidara, Tobi or Zetsu…Tobi and Zetsu would tell Deidara…Don't tell Deidara we're still testing him, but we were never planning on kicking him out." Yondaime explained as Sasori put the wig back on.

"Besides I can clearly see he'll be pissed when he finds out." Sasori said.

"No he won't he's already emotionally unstable…As you know he's moved into your old room. The beginning of this week he cut his hair then packed all of your things storing them in the extra closet in your room…His attitude changed as well…Who knows how long that'll last until he completely breaks…I can tell he already thinks you're familiar." Kisame said sighing.

"We all know Kisame…Sasori…I mean Shinja…go to my office I'll retrieve Deidara….You two will be going on your first mission since a year ago." Yondaime said and walked out. In the hall Yondaime caught up with the furious blond.

"Deidara, go to my office. I'm assigning you and your partner a mission." Yondaime said then began walking off Deidara who was now mumbling curses about Yondaime following.

* * *

In the office Deidara stayed clear away from Shinja his arms crossed and glaring straight ahead.

"So what's the mission?" Deidara asked yawning.

"We got some tips that the seven tails was found in Iwa…You two go there and keep tabs on him until I send an order to capture him…Deidara you two can stay in your old house if you'd like." Yondaime said.

"Whatever!" Deidara said and walked out Shinja following right after him.

"Um…Deidara-San?" Shinja asked twitching that he said san to the one who used to call him Dana.

"Go pack supplies like food and medical…I'll pack sleeping crap and other needed tools…When we get to the village before Iwa we'll have to buy new garments to fit in…Once we get to my old home and unpacked we'll go shopping for more clothes…Understood?" Deidara asked looking at Shinja who nodded in agreement running off to pack everything.

'So…It begins.' Deidara thought walking into his room

* * *

Well there is chapter two! Just so you know I'm just going to be using Shinja for Sasori's name until Deidara finds out who he is muhahaha! Okay I'm going to be starting a guessing game:

How Does Deidara Figure Sasori Out-

The Wig Falls off:

Sasori Just Tells him after a week:

Tobi and Zetsu find out and tell Deidara:

Deidara gets kidnapped and Sasori saves him with no disguise on anymore:

Deidara walks in on Sasori when he's getting out of the shower:

Deidara beats it out of Yondaime and Madara:

Okay start stating which one you think it is! It will be revealed when it comes…And after a while I'll be taking some of them down because each and everyone of those categories will happen…Until the real one comes up so two of the categories above will be happening in the same chapter.


	3. Chapter 4

Author note: Warning there is a lemon in this chapter! So for the long wait with posting this….I didn't really get any posts on the poll of what you guys think so I'll make do and take away on category at a time uu! Thanks again for everyone who has contributed to the poll.

Chapter Three:

Deidara and Shinja were walking for hours before they came to the village the once hyper active blond was talking about it was about dusk when they did. When they got there, Shinja, had to keep himself from collapsing since Deidara insisted on getting their new clothes and keep going.

'DUDE! He is taking this seriously…Deidara's insane, he can't do this he'll hurt himself!' Shinja thought trying not to show he was almost out of energy. Deidara kept a serious face not showing he to was about to give in as well.

"Um…Deidara-San maybe we should take a break?" Shinja suggested but only got a snort as the blond walked into this clothes shop and threw a random outfit at Shinja and chose one for himself.

"We'll buy these then find a restroom to change before heading towards Iwa. When we reach my house is when we'll take a break. Like I said I am not going to loose to a fucking rookie like you!" Deidara snapped paying for the clothes and walked out, Shinja right behind him about to cry from exhaustion and hunger before just sighingd as they went into some restraunt, going straight to the restrooms. Shinja changed first glade he was able to take the heavy bag off finally. His shoulders were really sore and he was heaving as he was pulling the olive-green peasant shirt over his head.

'This is killing me! I haven't been fully human for god knows when! Deidara you've changed…You've changed too much for my tastes. When you see who I am…I promise I'll give you the attention you that you've been needing.' Sasori thought sadly looking into the mirror before changing into the blue peasant pants.

"They're too plain!" Shinja complained.

"I know and I agree at least Iwa has better looking clothes. When we get there we'll wait until tomorrow afternoon before going shopping." Deidara said walking into the bathroom and soon came out wearing a similar outfit but the pants were black and the shirt was white.

"Do you miss him? Your lover I mean?" Shinja asked once they were out of the tiny village.

"Who told you about him?" Deidara asked with venom in his voice, but was trying not to show it.

"Madara-Sama." Shinja simply said hearing the blond sigh.

"Sort of…I miss him yet I have numb feeling that tells me to move on and forget about him if I want to survive…But I follow what my heart always says…So Hai…I miss him deeply." Deidara chirped smiling to himself, Shinja smiled as well and kept up with Deidara. It was around midnight when the gates of Iwa came into view and Deidara went very tense…He recognized the two Jonin Guards up ahead.

"Deida…" Shinja began.

"For now I am Saito and you stay Shinja…This village knows me well and I don't wish them to figure me out." Deidara said and they soon approached the guards who had blocked them off.

"Names travelers." The green haired one ordered.

'Taiko.' Deidara thought.

"I am Shinja." Shinja said.

"And you blondie!" The purple haired guard snapped at Deidara.

'Jomai.' Deidara thought again.

"My name is Saito…we are brothers needing a place to stay." Deidara lied but the two guards didn't see that since Deidara was a good liar but not that good when it came to lying to his new/old partner.

"Alright…well if you follow that dirt road into that mountain pass you can find a abandoned house…No one goes there…so you can stay there if you're low on money." Jomai said pointing do a dirt road.

"Alright, thank you for your assistance." Deidara said and they walked in to the village and up the dirt path.

"Weren't we going to your house Deidara-San?" Shinja asked once out of ear shot.

"I know…That's the abandoned house…Sorry for pushing you…I really wanted to get here before sunrise. There are some people who will recognize me right off the bat without even batting an eyelash." Deidara said pushing his hands through his hair revealing the camera eye.

"How'd you get the camera?" Shinja asked, to tell the truth Shinja actually never knew.

"Well you see I got it before I was partnered with my old love Sasori. It got stabbed out." Deidara explained.

"By an enemy?" Shinja asked he actually didn't know, and was very VERY curious to how his old love got it.

"No I did it. I grabbed a fork and pulled it out, I really wanted the camera as an eye…But I never knew it would hurt that much!" Deidara said chuckling at the memory.

'_That dumbass no shit it would hurt!_' Shinja thought, not showing he was cursing Deidara in his head.

"Well here it is." Deidara said sadly, it wasn't run down but looked to be well taken care off.

"Looks like Shiho has kept this place fit…She's going to have a heart attack when she sees me back here." Deidara said walking up to the place and unlocked it with the key he pulled miraculously out of his shoe and they walked in.

"On second thought no she hasn't." Deidara whined once he saw how dusty and messy everything was…it still looked how it was when he killed his family; dried blood and pieces of skeletons were scattered everywhere nearly make both males throw up.

"What happened?" Shinja asked with wide eyes.

"Lets say I'm a bit like Itachi but worse…I killed my _whole_ family. I didn't let anyone survive." Deidara said and began putting the room back together.

"You go get some rest choose any room that you like pretty much all of them are bloody…Mine is the bloodiest…So stay out of there…My name is on the door." Deidara explained and kept cleaning. Shinja nodded and chose the room nearest the stares and turned the lights on, it wasn't that bad. He sighed shutting the door behind him and began cleaning. After he was done he heard something he hated…Deidara crying. Shinja just sat against the door with his ear pressed against the door.

"Why the fuck am I crying over him again?! I can't cry it'll only show Yondaime and Madara I'm incompetent of proving myself! If I don't forget him I'll never be able to do this…I will stop thinking of him from now on….Besides it is about time I do move on." Deidara said to himself beginning to cry again but harder this time. Shinja looked down sadly clenching his fists.

"I thought as much…I wandered when you were finally going to break…I'm so sorry Deidara soon you'll be able to know who I really am, but it can't be now." Shinja whispered to himself crawling over to the bed and fell asleep silent tears falling from his eyes as well. In the morning Shinja woke up stretching to see birds flying around outside the window.

'This place is peaceful…Why would Deidara want to leave it?' Shinja thought leaving the room and going downstairs to see Deidara asleep on the floor by a bucket of water and a scrub brush. By what Shinja saw, Deidara's hands looked to be raw from scrubbing. The puppet master went over to Deidara and nudged him on the shoulder and saw it'll be a while before the blond actually woke. It took about twenty minutes to wake the blond, Shinja only sighed at the thought.

'I see he's still a heavy sleeper.' He thought standing up holding his hand out to Deidara, who grabbed it and cringed a little from the pain, but his face soon went impassive and expressionless.

"You know working all night with chemicals will do that to you! Maybe next you should consider wearing gloves!" Shinja scolded before walking back upstairs to find the shower. Deidara only stuck his tongue out at Shinja before beginning to clean again his hands burning like hell when they touched the chemical infested water. Shinja watched for a little longer from the top of the stairs before going to the shower, seeing Deidara already got to this room. In the shower Shinja hid the silver haired wig tightly in his cloak climbing in the shower glade the shower curtain was not see through but made sure two towels were hung close by. He sat there staring up at the water it may have not been warm but at least it was relaxing. That was until Deidara walked in.

'FUCK!' Shinja thought.

"Don't worry I'm just getting the bandages then I'll be out when I'm done fixing my hand!" Deidara said sensing the now growing tension.

"What happened?" Shinja asked hiding the concern growing in his voice.

"I didn't realize I had cut my hand until I put it back in the chemical infested water." Deidara explained a bit agitated with the distraction.

"Do you need me to help?" Shinja asked, the worry now evident in his voice.

"No don't worry about it. You're different from the others…You…To tell the truth remind me of my dana. I don't hate you for that, except its getting hard not to fall for you. I can't allow that…I'll be betraying my dana." Deidara said breaking down in tears.

"Then I won't let you fall for me…If you want to stay loyal to your dana then I'll let you, just promise not to cry anymore…It pains me to see you cry." Shinja said smiling to himself, Deidara gasped looking over to the shower before smiling.

"I guess this partnership can work out after all…Well I'll meet you downstairs." Deidara said then left. Shinja sat there a little while longer before climbing out changing back into his clothes situating the wig onto his head smiling into the mirror. Downstairs Shinja smiled to himself seeing Deidara was finally wearing rubber gloves.

"Need any help?" He asked finding a pair of gloves on the table and was barely able to catch the extra bucket thrown at him. "You can take the upstairs, but remember…my room is off limits." Deidara smirked and went back to work, Shinja nodded filling his bucket with the necessary contents then went up stairs.

It was around noon when the two both finished, though Deidara took the longest since of what he said his room was the worst. Shinja followed Deidara into the market place and into some clothing shop with all these Arabian looking outfits.

"You've got to be joking…I am not wearing those!" Shinja growled but none the less was fitted into a black outfit. Shinja felt like he was going to smack Deidara but sighed when he saw the outfit looked okay. Deidara was wearing a bright blue one and began showing it off to Shinja who only narrowed his eyes.

'Yondaime miss told me of what his attitude was…_he hasn't changed at all!_' Shinja thought sighing in amusement as they both left to the food part of the market place. Deidara was examining a piece of fruit when a girl with long purple hair and green eyes walked up.

"_I knew it!_" She yelled, Deidara tensed up and was then being dragged away by the ear, Shinja merely followed with a bored look upon his face. They soon were back at Deidara's old house.

"_You idiot why the hell have you come back?! I told you to stay away you are not wanted here!_" The girl yelled pushing Deidara against the door, Shinja froze after what the girl said.

"Why does it matter Shiho, I don't care you're the only one here who'll recognize me. Besides that I don't care if you hate my guts to, I know you won't rant me out." Deidara said looking up at her with his blank eyes.

"Deidara everyone here including me want you dead for murder and treason! I am going to turn you in!" Shiho growled pulling a kunai out going to stab Deidara but her hand was suddenly frozen the kunai inches from piercing Deidara's neck.

"You even touch him and I'll use these strings to cut your head clear off you shoulders bitch!" Shinja growled warningly.

'Shinja…' Deidara thought, as Shiho was forced to release the kunai.

"And who are you his son?" Shiho teased tauntingly.

"No I'm his partner…Deidara tell me what you want me to do?!" Shinja said, but Deidara was still in a bit of shock.

"DEIDARA!" Shinja yelled.

"Hmph well since she know's that we're here…kill her." Deidara smirked beginning to walk away.

"Oh and Shinja make sure you hide the evidence somewhere, where they'll find her but leave no traces of you and make it look like a suicide." Deidara growled walking inside.

"Deidara what are you saying we've known each other all our lives!" Shiho yelled.

"True but you were never much of a friend…Of all people I thought you would accept me as I am and do whatever it took to hide me…But like always…I was wrong." Deidara explained quietly before shutting the door. Shiho looked back at Shinja to see him chuckling evilly another set of five puppet strings shooting out of his free hand.

"Looks like its you and I bitch." Shinja laughed wrapping them around her mouth to keep her from screaming then dragged her into the woods making it look like she slit her own wrist before going back to the house where Deidara sat at the table one wrist slit as well. Shinja sighed grabbing a towel and walked over to Deidara pressing to his freshly cut wound.

"I knew coming here would bring back memories…I always thought she was my fried…I thought I could trust her!" Deidara said through sobs as Shinja stitched the wound up looking up at his blonde friend. The silver haired boy set the medical tools down when he done then wrapped his arms around the blond trying not get emotional himself.

"People don't realize that they hold something precious until they loose it…He precious thing was her title and life she lost one and that one was the most precious thing to anyone. Don't take that precious thing away Deidara…Keep your life…for your Dana." Shinja said breaking down in tears.

'Oh god Deidara! I can't do this to you anymore, but I have no choice! What am I doing to you? This is wrong, all wrong, I love you Deidara and I can't bear to see you like this!' Shinja thought his body beginning to tremble as his knees gave out; Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around the boy hugging him tightly to himself feeling Shinja's tears go through the fabric. Deidara's expression saddened even more placing one of his hands on the back of Shinja's head.

"Why do you care so much?" Deidara asked.

"You think no one will be sad if you die! Yes you will be with your Dana but people will be sad…It may not be a whole lot but I know of one person thus far…I know if you were to die soon I'd be sad…I'd be really sad." Shinja said through sobs clutching onto Deidara's shirt shaking violently.

'I'm sorry for this Dana forgive me! I think I've fallen for him!' Deidara thought lifting Shinja's head up by the chin and planted his lips onto the boys' lips.

'I knew he's break…It's about time you baka.' Shinja thought melting into the kiss a few minutes after the shock wore off. Shinja thanked kami for bobby pins to keep the wig on, because Deidara shoved Shinja onto the wood floor pinning his hands above his head. The both moaned as they rubbed up against each other, Deidara used his free hand to roam up Shinja's shirt the mouth from it licking its way up. Shinja moaned even more arching his back into the pleasure. Deidara soon released the boy's hands when he thought he could trust him not to push him away. Shinja's arms instantly shot to around Deidara's neck deepening the kiss even more.

Deidara carefully slid the shirt over Shinja's head before slowly kissing his way down the silver haired boys' jaw line then his neck going over to one of the revealed nipples. His mouth encircled it earning a pleasured gasp from Shinja and smirked licking and nipping at the now perked nipple. After he teased that one he slowly kiss to the other one and did the same teasing act as before. Shinja's hands tangled themselves into Deidara's hair as the blonde kissed down his stomach teasing his belly button. A few giggles escaped Shinja.

Deidara smirked his hands gripping the rim of Shinja's pant rim. Shinja looked down at Deidara and only nodded for the blond to continue. Deidara smirked even more slowly sliding the pants down his hands just slightly touching Shinja's pale smooth legs. Shinja shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin. Deidara slid his hands upper the inner side of Shinja's legs until he got to the boys' inner thighs, then looked up at the boy with question in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can stop." Deidara said not wanting to upset his new partner.

"Uh uh I don't want you to stop." Shinja said, Deidara only smiled crawling up kissing Shinja. The silver haired boy slid his hands up Deidara's shirt and pushed it over the blonds head and threw it to somewhere in the room. Shinja hesitated for a few seconds before Deidara made his hands go down to his pant rim.

"Don't be scared of what I think…I want to go through with this…And there is nothing that is going to change my mind. I am not going to regret any of this." Deidara said kissing Shinja then noticed that the young new puppet master partner was smirking.

"Shinja?" Deidara asked cautiously.

"Alright then, but who said I was going to let you be the Seme?" Shinja asked sliding his fingers into Deidara's hair.

"Huh? Shinja you…Oh fuck!" Deidara laughed nervously as he was pushed onto his back, not roughly, it was actually quite gentle if you asked the blond. Deidara was actually enjoying this, he had hoped Shinja would take over dominance somehow. Shinja slid his hands down Deidara's chest then pulled the blonds pants all the way off throwing them to the same corner as Deidara's shirt before climbing back up and placed a hot kiss upon Deidara's lips. Both moaned in pleasure when their erections rubbed against one another, Shinja then made his way down Deidara's chest ignoring the nipples which were mentally calling out to him. Deidara gasped in pleasure when Shinja's hot mouth encircled his hard erection. Shinja had put the whole erection in his mouth moving up licking all the way to the tip tasting the salty taste of the precum. Deidara moaned slightly but moaned even louder when Shinja began sucking fast and hard causing him to dig his nails into the wood floor. Deidara nearly screamed out when he came into Shinja's mouth, who swallowed every last bit of it. Shinja smirked crawling back to Deidara and kissed him licking his lips asking for entrance; Deidara eagerly obeyed opening his mouth Shinja thrusting his tongue and easily won the tongue battle.

"Are you ready for the next part?" Shinja asked already panting.

"I've done this before I'm not afraid." Deidara smiled, Shinja going into sweat drop.

'That's not what I meant! You haven't done this in over a year doofus, this is really going to hurt even if I prepare you…You're still going to start bleeding.' Shinja thought, but then just sighed placing two fingers by Deidara's mouth.

"I don't need preparing." Deidara pouted.

"I don't care I don't want you in too much pain no matter how much you hurt inside." Shinja said, Deidara sighed then wrapped his mouth around the two fingers coating them with saliva. Shinja smiled placing another kiss on Deidara's lips inserting the first finger into Deidara. Deidara gasped in slight pain Shinja making sure the kiss didn't break feeling Deidaras shudder under him. Shinja waited a little longer then inserted the second finger; Deidara wriggled under the boy digging his nails further into the wooden floor silent tears running down his cheeks.

'_Oh Kami why does this hurt so much, it feels like I'm being ripped apart?_' Deidara thought. Shinja did scissoring motions before pulling his fingers out and placed his hard member at the blonds entrance. Shinja looked down at Deidara waiting for approval to go on, Deidara narrowed his eyes then pulled Shinja in for another kiss by the shoulders. Shinja yelped into the kiss a little then thrusted into the blond. Deidara screamed into the kiss and began twitching in pain. Shinja just laid there waiting for the blond to get used to him….again.

'To think Deidara we're making love yet you don't even know who I really am…How ironic, you're so predicable.' Shinja thought and then began slowly thrusting in and out of Deidara when he heard the blond moan. On the first second thrust Shinja had hit Deidara's prostate (Spelling!!!!). Deidara threw his head back in pure pleasure moaning loudly. Shinja smirked and sped up hitting the spot each time he thrusted back in.

"Shinja…I'm about…to come…again." Deidara breathed out, Shinja smiled thrusting in a couple more times before coming inside of the blond and Deidara came for the second time that night.

Shinja collapsed on the floor beside Deidara breathing hard and couldn't see with all the white spots covering his vision. The silver haired boy pulled Deidara to him then snuggled into him even if he was the Seme in sex he would stay the Uke in cuddling. Deidara only smiled as the boy cuddled into him fell asleep quickly, the blond picked the boy up and carried him to his room laying him on the bed covering him up. Deidara sighed sitting on the bed moving strands of hair out of Shinja's face smiling sadly.

'I don't regret this at all. I do love him, I guess I can't fight it can I Dana? I still love you to Sasori-Dana, but with you gone I guess I'd have to find someone new…is that what you trying to tell me?' Deidara thought before getting up and going to his room getting changed then went back downstairs and cleaned up the mess they made.

Well there is chapter three. Alright here is the progress of the poll thus far, none of the categories have happened yet so none have been taken away yet.

How Does Deidara Figure Sasori Out:

The wig falls off: 1

Sasori just tells him after a week:

Tobi and Zetsu find out and tell Deidara:

Deidara gets kidnapped and Sasori saves him with no disguise on anymore: 1

Deidara walks in on Sasori when he's getting out of the shower: 1

Deidara beats it out of Yondaime and Madara:


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: (And OC Character is coming in)

It was the next morning when Shinja woke up stretching just as Deidara came in wearing no shirt and sat in front of him.

"I see you decide to wake up." Deidara smiled leaning over and kissed him on the lips. The two stayed like that for a couple minutes before they parted. Deidara leaned his forehead against the others' smiling; Shinja blushed and smiled back wrapping his arms around Deidara's slender waist laying his head on the blonds bare shoulder.

"I just received a letter from Pein-Sama…Him and Madara are coming to check up on us." Deidara said smoothing Shinja's hair out with his hand.

"…Joy…I'll pretend I'm asleep, too tired to deal with them." Shinja yawned laying back down, Deidara chuckled bending over Shinja and kissed him lightly on the lips beginning to run his hands up the silver haired boys' shirt when…

"DEIDARA!" Came Pein's voice of hell; Deidara growled giving Shinja one last kiss before heading down the stairs. Shinja groaned in frustration getting changed into his Iwa clothes and went down the stairs right when Deidara was punched by Madara; the silver haired boy stood there frozen Pein right beside him.

"What did he do wrong?" Shinja whispered looking up to Pein.

"We know what you two did last night…Stop playing with his heart." Pein warned his eyes narrowed in anger. Deidara had his head down, his hair shadowed his eyes and his fist clenched tighter.

"What place do you have to say that to him?! You don't own him completely nor do you own me completely." Deidara said all too calmly and Pein closed his eyes sadly; Shinja just sighed hoping nothing worst was going to happen. Pein had to grab Shinja's shoulder tightly when Madara punched Deidara into the wall behind him.

"Stop being cocky Deidara! It's interfering with the fucking mission that's why we're here dumbass!" Madara yelled giving Deidara this worried look anger with it.

'Shinja is Sasori you fucking dumbass open your eyes and fucking see it damn it!' Madara thought before leaving the house, Pein sighed and walked over to Deidara placing his hand on the younger blonds shoulder.

"There are other reasons why we're mad about this…That reason isn't the main one…The one that is you have to see it for yourself Deidara. Get your head out of the sky and see what's in front of you…Understand?" Pein asked, Deidara looked to the Akatsuki leader with sad eyes.

"I understand Leader-Sama." Deidara sighed closing his eyes.

"I believe in you Deidara…I believe you can prove yourself besides what you don't see you've already have in so many ways." Pein said slyly before walking out following Madara who was now fuming. Shinja was still frozen there shaking in fear.

'If he finds out…He'll probably hate me…I just know it.' He thought when he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. His eyes widened and saw that it was Deidara there holding onto him.

"Don't listen to them…They know nothing." Deidara said seriously tightening his grip on Shinja.

"That's not what I'm worried about…I'm so sorry." Shinja cried his knees collapsing all of a sudden. Deidara was barely able to catch him.

"Whatever you three are hiding I don't care. You tell me, you tell me…you don't…then you don't. I honestly don't care Shinja." Deidara explained.

"_That's not the point! The point is you will after you figure it out!_" Shinja yelled trembling. Deidara smiled warmly down at him before placing a chaste kiss upon the silver haired boy.

"Then I'll try not to when I do Shinja-Kun." Deidara said hugging Shinja close to him with one of his rare genuine smiles. Shinja smiled back and snaked his arms around Deidara smiling to himself happily.

"I love you Shinja-Kun and I always will…no matter what. I have to let Sasori go…I need to move on." Deidara explained unexpected tears falling from his eyes.

"Whatever you do though…just promise you won't forget him; don't let his memory disappear into nothing. Keep his memory alive so he won't be a fleeting image in the wind." Shinja said smiling sadly not knowing he began crying as well until Deidara held his head resting his forehead on the silver haired boy.

"Why are you sad Shinja? Why would you care about my Danna?" Deidara asked his eyes closed a peaceful look etched upon his features.

"Because you loved him Deidara…You loved him with all your heart. Damn everyone who says you were being a child! Love is something you can never break nor get rid of. I know like everyone else does that you're just loving me because I'm a replacement…Don't forget him I know you still love him very much…You say I'm like him…" Shinja cried.

'And that's how it should stay now. You'll never believe anyone if they said I was alive my love. OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE ME DEIDARA IT'S ME SASORI!' Shinja shouted in his head crying harder now. Deidara smiled sadly sliding his arms protectively around Shinja's waist letting tears fall from his eyes.

"Shinja, I don't know why you're crying and I know you won't tell me. Whatever you're trying to tell me you have a week after that put it behind you and never think of it again. I know you and the leaders are hiding something and I would have beaten it out of them just now, but I'd be no match." Deidara whispered in Shinja's ear before looking into his eyes their lips locking.

'A week…is this your way of telling me you know already or are you testing me? Deidara to me you'd always be able to beat those two leaders of ours…any day.' Shinja thought.

"Shinja I need you to keep watch over the house, I have to finish the shopping since we interrupted yesterday by that… girl." Deidara stated before walking out, Shinja sat there a while longer before sighing.

"I can't believe this you've even stopped saying the un's now! You're killing yourself inside out Deidara… my love…I can tell just from the look in your eyes." Shinja said to himself eyes going blank of all emotion.

Deidara was examining an apple when he heard yelling coming from the rock gorge. He raised an eyebrow putting the fruit down and followed the screams hiding behind a bolder when he saw a group of teens around 12 running around. From the eye it looked like they were all boys until one with vibrant blue eyes like Deidara fell over their hat flipping off long yellow blond hair like his own falling to there knees. After starring for a while you'd notice the teen had curves and developing breasts. It was obvious now this teen was the only girl there. Deidara stood there smiling noticing the girl was wearing black gloves with the fingers cut off revealing pale white fingers. She wore black baggy Arabian pants and a t-shirt which he knew was hiding the red Arabian top he she's always worn.

"Oh come on Kiri stop going easy on us will you! We know you were secretly trained by your brother before he had to completely leave you!" One boy joked the girl instantly going sad looking to the ground.

"Now look what you did Shitetsu! You know not to mention Deidara in front of her!" A boy snapped.

"Bachiatari you just said his name!" Shitetsu yelled slapping the boy in the back of the head, everyone stayed quiet and still even when the girl Kiri got up and ran deeper into the gorge, Bachiatari yelling after her. Deidara easily vanished following Kiri seeing she ran to a secluded area with a small river and water fall.

'So she still comes here huh? I guess talking to her won't hurt.' Deidara thought fixing his hair into its' normal style and sighed walking out and to behind the young girl.

"Crying over me isn't going to solve anything Kiri." Deidara stated smiling when Kiri's head popped up and she whizzed around to face him.

"Dei-Dei-Nii-San!…you came back…YOU CAME BACK!" Kiri cried jumping into Deidara's arms crying into his chest.

"I'm here for a short while…I'm here for the seven tailed demon Kiri. What my leaders don't know is that the person is a girl not a guy." Deidara chuckled sitting on the ground his sister in his lap.

"You aren't telling them it's me?" Kiri asked her eyes changing into snake eyes then to normal.

"I don't want to…you keep up the male disguise, besides it suits you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I was forced to kill you." Deidara smiled burying his face into his sisters hair.

"How is Sasori-Nii-chan doing?" Kiri asked, this question brought the tears once again.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?" Kiri asked grabbing his face with her small hands.

"He died while back Kiri…I've fallen for someone new and I don't know what to do…He's exactly like Sasori looks and everything except he has silver hair…not red. " Deidara cried, Kiri smiled shaking her head before hugging her brother.

"I go to Suna in a couple hours to be married off to the Kazekage. He visited Iwa a few months back and we fell in love. It'll be easier to hide there. The seal you placed on me is undetectable and I know they won't find me. Thank you for helping me brother. I will never forget your kindness that you showed when you let me live after you killed our clan." Kiri smiled placing a kiss upon Deidara's forehead.

"Does Gaara know that you are related to me?" Deidara asked a twig snapping behind them, they turned to see none other than Jomai and Taiko standing there.

'Shit!' Deidara thought pulling a kunai out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Deidara you're surrounded." Jomai snickered Anbu's disarming Deidara of his weapon and pinned him to the ground.

"BROTHER…Jomai as daughter of the late Kage of Iwa and soon former leader of Iwa I say to release him!" Kiri yelled Deidara's eyes widening.

"What's this about Kiri?!" Deidara yelled.

"I'm not going to Suna, Gaara dropped his position as Kage handing it over to his sister Temari to marry me so him and I can both rule over Iwa." Kiri explained, Jomai chuckling.

"I apologize you royalty but until then the Elders have rule over you at the moment and they know Deidara is here and ask us to capture him to draw out the other one who has hid himself somewhere…since his partner wasn't in the house when we got there…Take him away!" Jomai ordered before vanishing the Anbu's vanishing with Deidara with them, Kiri instantly took of into a run and didn't stop until she reached her and Deidara's old house only to see it already up in flames Iwa Anbu's walking past her not even giving her a second glance once they saw her scowl. Once they were gone Kiri was barely able to jump out of the way when a net flew out at her Shinja and the leaders of Akatsuki walking out.

"Who are you girl?!" Pein snapped with his arms crossed.

"I am Kiri of Iwa daughter of the former Kage of this hidden village, younger sibling of the missing rogue ninja Deidara, the former Heir to be Kage of Iwa…Also I am the container of the seven tailed demon." Kiri answered her voice wavering from the threat of crying.

"She is no harm to us." Shinja stated walking up to Kiri who backed herself up into a bolder.

"Where did they take Deidara?" Shinja asked starring down at her.

"They took him to prison for torture and interrogation believing it will draw you all out…I wish to help you all free my brother…I owe this to him and his former lover Sasori…who excepted me like he excepted my brother." Kiri explained as Shinja stepped back the other Akatsuki's appearing.

"That won't be necessary Ki-Ki trust me I don't think Deidara would appreciate it if I let his sister get harmed in any way." Shinja smirked pulling the wig of Pein and Madara smirking with him.

"YOU MEAN HE WAS SASORI ALL ALONG?!" Tobi screeched being smacked by Zetsu.

"But you all can't do it alone!" Kiri said Sasori's surprise no fazing her.

"And they won't be, anyone who goes against a Kage's word even if they are not Kage is subjected to punishment…I will take your place Kiri even if they had killed me once." I cold voice came everyone looked down the path to Gaara of the Desert walk up.

"Then you better keep up we don't allow slow pokes run with us."

"Don't worry I won't hold you up now what is the objective?" Gaara asked a smirk upon his face.

"Break out and secure Deidara. Once that is completed leave my men to bring Deidara back to the layer. Kiri since you are willing to help us you will be spared and will not have your demon extracted also this courtesy from since you owe your brother as well." Madara explained, everyone nodded and turned facing the path which led to the Kage tower of Iwa…the tower which holds their precious blond captive.

"Head out and do not return until your objective is met!" Pein yelled Gaara and the Akatsuki's running off. Kiri stood there with her handsa fold against her chest

"With the power of the wind on my side I send a charm to protect you…let the wind be your aid and your shield." Kiri whispered leaves blowing violently behind the group shielding them in a leaf barrier of wind.

'Just wait Deidara…we're coming for you…I'm coming for you!' Sasori though puppet strings already escaping his finger tips.

HIYA PEEPS! Been a while since I've last been on I hope you all have been patient. Here's the turning point of the story…Let's see if you all like it ! There have been name changes as you can see and I'll be posting the edited chapters up when the story is completed so bare with me for a little while longer.

How Does Deidara Figure Sasori Out-

The Wig Falls off:

Sasori Just Tells him after a week:1

Tobi and Zetsu find out and tell Deidara:

Deidara gets kidnapped and Sasori saves him with no disguise on anymore:3

Deidara walks in on Sasori when he's getting out of the shower:3

Deidara beats it out of Yondaime and Madara:

Here were the results from all of the 12 comments i got...that's really sad...guess no one likes this story much -,-" oh well so i'm just wrapping it up really.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Chapter five:

Deidara laid on the floor his arms chained together with sealing cuffs, they were to prevent him from trying to escape or using any jutsu's. He had no shirt on and his hair was sprawled about his eyes blank from emotion. The blond refused to let any tears fall from his eyes and he refused to cry out when they whipped him.

"You have on last chance to tell us where the Akatsuki's reside...If you refuse again we'll have no choice but to kill you." Jomai explained walking into the room his Anbu mask upon his face. Deidara only scowled at the anbu who was once his friend.

"Do I look like I care?! I have no one left…I lost my Sasori-Kun….I'm about to loose my sister and there isn't anything I can do about it. I rather die with the information locked within my mind than tell you worthless shit!" Deidara snapped slowly standing up even though the torture he had received earlier weighed down on him.

"How can you say that?! If you betray your village again right now you're betraying your sister again!" Jomai yelled at the blonde.

"She told me to leave when I first did!" Deidara yelled, "…besides it wouldn't matter is you killed me…you'll be doing the Akatsuki's a favor…I failed another mission…and for them the punishment equals death...SO GO AHEAD AND KILL ME JOMAI!" Deidara yelled then looked to the ground tears falling from his eyes, Jomai stood there in shock. The Akatsuki's were watching from the roof window above the two.

Deidara's flashback (before Sasori died):

_Yesterday I lost my closest friend  
Yesterday I wanted time to end  
I wonder if my heart will ever mend  
I just let you slip away _

I laid my head on Sasori's bare puppet chest running my hand over the case where the heart was contained. I knew my lover wasn't asleep, Sasori hardly slept now that he was a puppet himself. It worried me because Sasori was cold hearted most of the time and it made me sad…sometimes I'd cry. I had a feeling I was going to loose him soon.

_4 AM forever _

I looked at the digital clock on our nightstand by the bed and it read 4 in the morning…have I've really been up that long. I didn't even feel tired. Ignoring the fact that my red head lover was going to ask questions…I got out of bed.

_Maybe I'll never see you smile again  
Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;  
All these words that I could never say  
I just let them slip away_

"Where're you going Deidara?" He asked me when I reached the bedroom door, I was only able to get my hand onto the knob. I sighed sadly.

"I'm going for a walk…to clear my head." I told him give him a sad smile before walking out. Ever since he became a puppet I've been getting pushed further and further away…and it was finally doing a toll on my heart.

_  
4 AM forever_

It had barely been four in the morning and I got to the roof of the Akatsuki hideout…I have no clue to why we weren't staying at the cylinder one in rain, but hey who knows what goes through Pein and Madara's head these day's!

_  
Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter_

I looked up to the sky when I heard thunder, the first rain drop fell and hit my lips, I licked it away. I couldn't stop the tears now that the down pour had started. So much has gone on, from when I tried committing suicide to now! I wanted the old Sasori back, but he'd never listen even if I told him.

_  
4 AM forever _

I held my breath and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand when I heard someone walk onto the roof. I knew who it was…It was Sasori. He always knew when something was going on.

"I upset you again. What's wrong?" I heard him ask, but I didn't reply I simply kept watching the trees. He sat next to me.__

Maybe one day when I can move along  
Maybe someday when you can hear this song

_  
You won't let it slip away _"You're upset because I'm a puppet." He stated, not ask, stated. How did he always know the answer before he even asks?! Does he go through my personal journal; and no it is NOT a diary! I merely shrugged, just so I could keep him on a loop. But that only got me pinned onto my back.__

4 AM forever "It's four in the morning! I didn't come out her for you to pms and be crabby! Now tell me what's wrong." He snapped at me, I looked away for a moment.__

And I'd wish the sun would never come  
It's 4 AM and you are done  
I hope you know you're letting go  
It's 4 AM and I'm alone

"What good will it do? You're already a puppet, it's nothing I can't change…you'll forever be a cold hearted puppet!" I cried choking on my tears and the rain. I felt him shift until I was in his lap…him cradling me.__

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know  
Hold a little tighter 

"Why didn't you stop me when I gave you the chance to?" He asked me resting his cheek onto my head.

"Because….it was your dream." I hissed trying to pull away from him.

"No you're my dream…I want you!" He said holding onto me tighter.__

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)  
Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, you never know

I froze in place right there. Why would he want me…me of all people…the second dumbest Akatsuki…next to Tobi of course bit why me…_Hold a little tighter Nor you're my dream…I want you_

4 AM forever... 

It was four in the morning and only those words seem to echo was….why

:End flashback:

Deidara looked up at Jomai with confidence and clenched his fists.

"Just remember I don't die easily!" Deidara growled, eyes murderous.

Okay if you want the next chapter….REVIEW! And if you have any ideas for what I should do in the next chapter….please tell me.


	6. Chapter 7

A/N

**Um hey guys could you all please stop doing the poll I put up. It closed after Sasori revealed himself to the others, because it's suppose to show that Sasori is just showing him and not hiding….even though it's about to get random. All I need now is help on what I should do for chapter 6. I know the fight seen is going to happen but I need help with after that because I do not wish for the story to end with chapter 6 because um…that'd be very, very sad. Well I apologize if I sound rude or anything, I'm not trying to be rude it's just the poll comments should have ended at chapter 4. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

_YaoiFanGirl1990_


	7. chapter 8

Chapter Six:

Okay you must read, I highly suggest you listen to the Mortal Combat Theme Song while reading the fight scene because yea I was listening to it while typing this.

Chapter Six:

"HAH! If you wish to fight me go ahead, but it will be tough for you with you hands all tied up, correct _friend_?!" Jomai taunted his eyes going insane. Deidara sighed closing his eyes and repeated the word _Katsu _is his head the restraints exploding off of his wrists.

"You forget Jomai; I can store clay in the mouths of my hands for as long as want until the opportune moment comes for when I really need it." Deidara explained crossing his arms as he felt his chakra return back to his system.

"Oh of course all mighty Deidara. I really don't give a fuck! You're just another obstacle in my! Once I defeat I can train to defeat your pathetic sister and then…I will be Kage of this worthless village!" Jomai laughed pulling a dark star shuriken out getting ready to throw it at Deidara who only scowled at his opponent. The two just waited waiting for the other to make their first move. Deidara knew he was out matched since he had no weapons and especially had no more clay. Sasori sat on edge watching as Jomai attacked first throwing the dark star, his partner easily dodged it and charged at Jomai.

"No….DEIDARA DON'T HE'LL KILL YOU!" Sasori yelled, but Deidara ignored the yell believing that he was just hearing things, he barely missed Jomai's attack kicking his ex-friend in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. All the Akatsuki's froze in shock.

"Since when was Deidara that fucking strong?!" Hidan yelled, Sasori only smirked.

"Let's just say you all have underestimated my blond." Sasori smirked rising to his feet pull a pouch of clay out.

"Kisame do me the honors by destroying this window please." Sasori said going serious, the shark like man smirked evilly before slamming his fist into the window, the glass shattered and toppled to the ground. The two fighting stopped and looked up, the sun blocked Deidara's vision from seeing Sasori completely. All he saw was a black figure standing there starring down at him.

"Danna." Deidara whispered to himself and smiled.

"I think you forgot something brat!" Sasori said chunking the pouch at Deidara who easily caught it.

"Don't leave just yet Sasori. You just watch I'll show you how much stronger I've become!" Deidara shouted up at the red head believing he was seeing the spirit of his Danna. (Yea that's Deidara alright! ). Sasori know this and narrowed his eyes.

"I think he's lost his brain because there is no way a spirit from hell could come and visit. So he better believe I'm alive when this is over." Sasori explained crossing his arms watching as Deidara hooked the pouch to his waist.

"I believe the blond will be needing assistance Iwa Anbu's are here. Let's take care of them." Gaara announced jumping down followed by the others; landing in front of the Anbu's.

"Move out of our way." One said taking a step forward.

"Such a brave soul don't you think guys? Let's kill them, Jashin isn't very patient." Hidan laughed turning into his skeleton form making his scythe appear.

"For once Hidan I agree with you; for I have already lost my patience." Sasori growled summoning his third Kazekage puppet, elated that Pein had brought it. He was still surprised that Deidara had actually fixed it.

"WHO'S READY TO FIGHT YEAH?!" Deidara yelled throwing to clay creations out and with a poof they turned into fast flying birds and flew at Jomai.

"YOU HEARD DEIDARA! FIGHT!" Kakuzu yelled out.

"SHOW NO MERCY, FEEL NO SYMPATHY…LEAVE…NO….ONE…ALIVE!" Sasori yelled out.

"HAI!" Everyone answered, but Deidara who answered with…

"KATSU!" the birds exploding right by Jomai sending the Anbu into the ground signaling that the war had begun. Sasori and Gaara worked together killing off as many Anbu's as possible. Much to the Akatsuki's disappointment they finished off their battles pretty fast, finishing within the hour. But alas they had used up most of their chakra.

"How can those two still be fighting?" Itachi asked leaning up against the wall on his shoulder deactivating his tired Sharingan eyes back to their coal black eyes.

"Because they are using only small portions of their chakra so incase if they run out it won't be anytime soon. I'm surprised Deidara hasn't lost his cool quite yet." Sasori explained desummoning his puppet. They all watched as Jomai and Deidara fought to kill the other neither one looking as if he was ready to give in to exhaustion quite yet. Suddenly a bomb set off in front of Deidara sending him into the wall behind him.

"Damn." He muttered feeling something liquid run down the side of his face. He wiped it away with his hand and when he looked his saw blood all over his hand. Jomai merely laughed pulling out another explosive kunai twirling it in his fingers.

'I forgot he had those….oops.' Deidara thought gently smacking his forehead with his hand. He glared at the man in front of him his vision beginning to blurr.

'I have to end this…Now!' He thought pulling his shirt off revealing the sealed mouth on his chest where his heart should be. Jomai's eyes widened.

"ARE YOU INSANE! You know that'll kill you!" Jomai yelled, and Deidara only smirked, Jomai not realizing a clay centipede slithering around his leg and up his back, he froze though when he felt something lay on his head.

"No I am not using my ultimate art. You do not deserve to see it. It was merely used to show you to distract you from what I was actually planning Jomai." Deidara explained bringing his two fingers up.

"You'd actually kill your friend?!" Jomai yelled squirming as the centipede wrapped completely around him.

"Yes I would…besides I know that the substitution jutsu was the only thing you were unable to learn…So Jomai this is finally our final goodbye." Deidara said closing his eyes.

"DEIDARA!" Jomai yelled.

"KATSU!" Deidara yelled the creation exploding blood splattering everywhere, but it never landed on any of the Akatsuki's nor Gaara. Deidara stood there before sliding against the wall down to sitting his world finally going black as he heard Sasori yell out his name. Deidara felt something or someone trying to pull him from the darkness of his mind. He knew he was in another coma because he was walking along that gray, white path the area black all around him, somehow snowflakes just falling down from an endless mass of blackness. He heard his name being called out endlessly by many voices but the only distinct voice he recognized was that of Sasori's. It kept telling him to pull through like he did the last time. He kept on walking until the path ended at a drop off. He was so confused, he was ready to die and join his Danna in heaven…or hell. But why, why was he not seeing the light?

_Because you must live_

A voice told him it was Pein's voice, he knew that because Pein appeared beside him. For some odd reason Pein looked quite worried. Why would his boss….well leader be worried about a failure like him.

"I don't understand Leader-Sama? What reason do I have to live?" Deidara asked looking to the pierced face man.

"_Because if you don't I fear the life of Sasori if he were to loose you._" Pein explained, Deidara froze his eyes widening.

"So that figure on the roof was Sasori? He came to save me?" Deidara asked.

"_Yes, but I guess you saved yourself though._" Pein chuckled, but Deidara shook his head no.

"He did save me, if it weren't for him bringing my clay I'd be dead. Sasori saved me and this time he wasn't dressed up as Shinja." Deidara smiled the area beginning to light up as Pein faded away.

"DEIDARA IF DON'T WAKE UP I WILL PERSONALLY LET ZETSU EAT YOU DAMN IT!" Deidara heard Hidan yell and someone roughly shaking him.

"If you don't shut the hell up and let go of me I'll do worse to you than you do to yourself for Jashin!" Deidara snapped his eyes opening lazily. Hidan froze then let go going over and stood next to Kakuzu in a huff. Kakuzu patted the Jashin Worshiper on the head everyone laughed not paying attention as Sasori approached Deidara.

"You're not angry with me?" Sasori asked.

"No un, you had your reasons. I'll respect that un." Deidara smiled grabbing a hold of Sasori's wrist. Sasori smiled and cupped Deidara's cheek lovingly.

"Thanks Sasori-Danna…thank you for coming and saving me." Deidara smiled pulling Sasori closer wrapping his arms around the red heads waist.

"No Deidara…thank you for forgiving me." Sasori said lifting the blonds head by his chin and planted a chaste kiss upon the blonds lips. Deidara returned the kiss groaning in annoyance when it ended so quickly.

"You need your rest. Because in one week we're going to Iwa to see your sister become the next Kage of your village…And attend the wedding for Gaara and her. We've made an alliance with Iwa." Sasori explained, Deidara groaned before pulling Sasori onto the bed curling into the red head falling asleep. Sasori tried to get out of the grip but alas, he was stuck.

'Deidara you're a child as ever!' Sasori thought.

TBC

There you have it people chapter six! Chapter seven will be the final chapter with a surprise ending. You all remember the sex scene between Shinja and Deidara right? Well put those together and try to figure out the surprise because I won't reveal it until chapter seven! Aren't I evil ?

YaoiFanGirl1990


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter SEVEN

Chapter SEVEN!: FINAL CHAPTER!

Authors Note: I have enjoyed typing this fanfic even though I posted it in May 2007 I'm glad I am finally completing it! I don't complete stories often so yea, for this whole summer I will be working on my incomplete stories before posting any new ones. So yea feel free to check out my other stories. And if you want to request a pairing I should do for a story tell me and I'll type okay well um….on with the story after this short thing though….

I would like to thank all my reviewers of this story at and at

From 

**Dark Kisuna **

**Killergirl01**

**Shadow-Walking-Tactician-VI**

**ShiranuiKai**

**HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP-**

**Neko42**

**lizard196 **

**Inuryu**

**Rosi-chan**

**MKNK**

**AliceLenal **

**HyuugaAngels**

**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX**

**black55widow**

From 

**Mika-San**

**sakura17**

**candydandy**

**belovedlyloveless**

**sharinganillusion**

**renjilover13**

**animeluver**

**prettyprincessmusa**

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and anyone else who reviews for this chapter. Now on with the story.

* * *

Deidara had healed up very nicely and was doing a whole lot better, and his hair was almost grown back to its natural length to before he had cut it. Sasori still thought that Deidara was being a child for doing, but after while thought his hair looked sexy. But…he stile preferred Deidara's long hair. Sasori also enjoyed Deidara's insane outbursts of anger for when someone angered him, because he nearly killed that person. Pein on the other hand wasn't so thrilled because he was usually the one receiving the out bursts from the spastic blond. Madara stayed cooped up in his room as usual and that suited Deidara and Sasori just fine. But now it was time for them to head to Iwa. Deidara loved his sister and all but she could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, especially since he'll be the one walking her down the isle. He was not thrilled about this.

"Hey Deidara do you think Kiri will be happy to see us again?" Sasori asked, but Deidara only grunted. Sasori rolled his eyes chuckling. The blond had been acting like this since they all left…Madara stayed behind to plan an evil plot against Orochimaru and Konoha. Everyone called him a closet freak behind his back. It was the Akatsuki inside joke.

"Come now Deidara-Sempai, don't act like that!" Tobi said his arms wrapped around Kya's shoulders (Remember her from Drowning? She was the one Deidara thought Sasori fell in love with just in case you all forgot ).

"Make me Tobi. I honestly don't care un!" Deidara mumbled adjusting the camera he has over his right eye (I honestly don't know which eye) so he could see better out of it. Sasori sighed and stopped grabbing Deidara's arm. He motioned everyone to keep going, they all nodded and kept walking. Deidara groaned in annoyance.

"Okay Deidara what's the big deal?" Sasori asked.

"N-nothing except other members of my family are gonna be there un! I know their all going to be complaining about why she chose me to walk her down the isle…when she could chosen any of them un. I am the most hated member of my family. Kiri was the only one who loved me un! I'm…I'm just nervous is all Sasori-Danna. Also this camera is beginning to bug me…I wish I had a fake eye for when I go around a normal person and use the camera for fights." Deidara explained rubbing his arm looking away.

"Well I can't fix your family problem, but I sure can fix your eye problem. I went through your diary when you were in the coma." Sasori chuckled pulling a small box that looked like it held an engagement ring in it.

"Your eye color was very hard to create, because they're so blue…their as blue as the ocean." Sasori kept speaking opening the box to reveal a glass eye which looked exactly like a normal eye.

"The type of glass is one that won't irritate the skin when inserted and its easy to pull out. All you need to do is keep one hand in front of the and have some gently smack the back of your head and it'll pop out. But what I want to bo is permanently put it in and make a camera to put over your eye like a normal scope. We'll do that when get back though." Sasori explained unhooking Deidara's camera scope and gently set it in one of his empty pouches then gently inserted the glass eye. Deidara blinked and looked around, he could see a whole lot better than with the camera. To be honest he thought that he could go into battle without the scope and still come out unscathed.

"Thank you Sasori-Danna." Deidara smiled hugging the red head, Sasori smiled to himself and hugged the blond back.

"Now lets put all of your hair back." Sasori smiled, undoing the blonds hair then pulled all of it back into a full pony tail. The hair was being stubborn so Sasori decided to bring up short talk.

"So did you really use a fork to pull out your eye?" Sasori asked, Deidara chuckled.

"No… and I can't believe you of all people actually believed that, you see my sister when she was really young…About three years of age yea. You see she was kidnapped by an enemy ninja, I was five years old and quite protective over her, so I did the stupid thing and followed after them. I was determined to get her back no matter what. When they got to their hideout, I followed them right in and was too brave to be honest. I didn't worry about anything else but her safety. So I engaged in a fight even though I was outnumbered and outmatched. So I just kept avoiding them sincei I noticed they weren't even trying. They knew I was just a stupid academy student. One threw a kunai at my sister and I jumped in the way attempting to catch it, but….It hit my eye instead not full force so it didn't hit my brain. It hurt really bad. I felt as if I was going to die un. Thinking back to how Kiri was I sucked it and pulled the kunai out along with my eye. That was the first time I used my Kekai Genkai, they were my first victims. Kiri had fainted in fear so I carried her back home, after shredding my shirt and wrapping the pieces in a way where it covered my eye…" Deidara explained pausing a bit taking deep breaths.

"…When I got home the whole family was there my mother was in a panic. I luckily had a jacket with hood on so I had earlier put the hood on to hide my face. My father had always said that if I kept my face flawless I could become a spy ninja, to pose as a girl. My aunt had instantly taken my sister from me and rushed her to a room to see if she had any damage. My cousins were congratulating me for rescuing her…I knew because I saw the ransom note in my fathers hand. But I didn't care, when my mother went to remove the hood of my jacket I shrinked away pulling the hood further down. I didn't want them to see. I didn't want to disappoint my father even more. The family already cursed the mouths on me and my sisters' hands. We were the only two with them. My cousins started clucking and calling my chicken, it upset me so much that I ran from the room and went to mine. I felt safe in the sculpture filled room, but even then I hid in my closet my knees drawn to my chest. It wasn't long until my father came in, he came straight to my closet since that was my main hiding spot. He had to drag me out, but he made sure my hood stayed up. It was the first time he cared for me. The first time he showed he loved me. To not anger him when he told me to pull back the hood, I did as I was told. My shredded shirt by then was soaked in my blood and some droplets ran down my cheeks. He had rushed me to the hospital immediately…That's when I first received my camera eye. And since then Kiri and I were always inseparable." Deidara finished not realizing he had tears running down his cheeks from both eyes. Sasori starred at his lovers face sadly before placing his palms on the blonds' cheeks wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"You're a remarkable brat Deidara…And I'm glad you came into my life and showed me how to love." Sasori said leaning forward and captured Deidara's lips with his own feeling Deidara wrap his arms around his neck. Sasori instantly wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist pulling the other closer to him deepening the kiss. The two stayed like that kissing until they both needed air.

"We should catch up before Pein becomes irritated un." Deidara chuckled, Sasori chuckled as well the two getting up and began trying to catch up to the others hand in hand. When they finally did it was in the small village where Deidara and "_Shinja_" bought clothes waiting in a restraunt. The two were surprised to see the other two sand siblings and squad seven there chatting casually with the others.

"Did you guys like die and come back to life as normal people un?" Deidara joked getting smacked by Hidan and Itachi.

"SASORI-DANNA!" Deidara whined and everyone just laughed the red hugging the pouty blond.

"Come on you guys we're not that far! The ceremony should be starting soon!" Sakura smiled standing quite close to the older Uchiha. Deidara starred at them and noticed Itachi's very tiny blush.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE DATING YEA!" Deidara yelled, everyone including Sasori smacked him.

"If you weren't in that bloody coma you would have known that long ago idiot! And tell Madara to leave Konoha alone! The pranks are unnecessary!" Naruto yelled, Deidara shrunk away then ran out of the building everyone following him. They had to catch up to him though since he ran pretty fast. Itachi was carrying Sakura (Sorry guys Sasuke is in a three way with Naruto and Sai). They all reached Iwa in record time, the new guards didn't even bother to stop them, they already knew who they were. The ceremony had already begun, Deidara saw the remainder of his family, even his father the one other person in direct line he didn't kill. He simply told everyone he did. Kiri was becoming Kage of Iwa because their father resigning due to health issues. He had cancer in his lungs. Something Deidara has known for a long time.

"Okay dad is up there…So why the hell am I the one walking Kiri down the stupid isle tomorrow afternoon!" Deidara complained standing with the others at the back of the crowd.

"Ask her then idiot!" Kisame smirked beginning to push through to the front followed by everyone else. Sasori began going forward but notice Deidara not following.

"Dei-Kun?" Sasori asked looking to the blond worriedly, Deidara just gave him a sincere smile waving his hand at the red head to go ahead. Sasori nodded then ran to catch up to the others. Once the Akatsuki's and the Konoha nin's were out of site he back up into the shadows and went his and Kiri's favorite spot. The same little river where he was caught just a week ago. He fixed his hair again so that his bangs were covering his right eye.

"I deserve to look ugly. Danna shouldn't have gone through the trouble." He said to himself.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on stage un?" Someone said from behind him, Deidara turned to see a boy with long black hair pulled into a braid.

"Hello Nikkou, why aren't you on the stage then if you're out here looking for me?" Deidara asked standing up with his arms crossed.

"Kiri refuses to go on with the ceremony until you're up there with her. You're boyfriend is out looking now to cause you weren't at the spot he left you un." Nikkou smirked, Deidara sighed then walked passed the boy.

"Oh an by the way thanks, for watching over Kiri I mean for all these years I've been gone." Deidara said then continued you on. Nikkou shrugged and followed after his younger cousin catching up and began babbling.

'Now I see why dad gets annoyed with my talking…I learned the un's from Nikkou! WANDERFUL!' Deidara thought sarcastically as they arrived to the stage Sasori glaring at him. Deidara just smiled and waved then was shoved onto the stage thing.

"NII-SAN!" Kiri cheered jumping onto Deidara, who caught her in his arms.

"Hey Imouto-Chan, so you ready to take responsibility un?" He asked smiling at his sister.

"You bet I am yea!" Kiri cheered then ran over to the elder the ceremony beginning. Deidara took his place next to his father not bothering to look up at him. Nikkou joined his other to cousins Kanishi, and Hanishi, his twin girl cousins who loved to dress him up when they were little. Those were memories he always shuddered at.

'No wonder I ended up gay in the end. I blame those two!' Deidara thought watching two blue birds flutter around.

"You've grown Deidara…I'm proud of you." He heard his father say, Deidara looked up at him with shocked wide eyes.

"Thank you Katai-Tousan." Deidara smiled and looked down. The ceremony lasted only about for another hour causing Deidara to fall asleep standing up and snoring, his father chuckled when Kiri woke up the blond.

"So what took you so long to get to the stage?!" Kiri asked all pouty.

"I was dreading the moment when you'd start crying Kiri!" Deidara teased tickling her.

"NO FAIR DEIDARA!" Kiri laughed.

"Kiri why did you choose me to walk you down the isle?" Deidara asked once they were all at the newly built house.

"Because you were the one who always would rescue me when I was in trouble, but the one time that stood out the most was the time you saved me when I was three and you five. I still blame myself for you loosing your eye. I'm truly sorry and I always will be." Kiri explained, Deidara sighed smiling before pulling his sister into a hug.

"Never blame yourself for that, besides who needs an eye when all I need is to hear your sweet beautiful voice Kiri?" Deidara smiled, Kiri stood there shocked before smiling tackling Deidara to the floor with a hug.

"Girly…" Kanishi began.

"…boy." Hanishi finished then went up to their rooms.

"Alright everyone to bed we have a big day tomorrow!" Katai ordered, Sasori and Deidara smiled at one another then ran up the stairs, everyone all decided at that moment Tobi would be going and waking them up the next morning. (Poor, poor Tobi).

The Scene Everyone Has Been Waiting For! (I apologize if it's short all my lemons are short)

Before the door was even shut and locked Deidara was already engulfed in Sasori's arms the two kiss passionately. When the door was finally locked the two stripped each other of their clothes collapsing to the bed, Deidara on the bed of course, Sasori on top. Sasori tangled his fingers in the blonds hair plunging his tongue into Deidara's mouth both of their tongues coming alive. One of Sasori's hands slid down the blonds chest and went further until he reached the blonds erection running his hand slowly down it and repeated. Deidara moaned into their kiss bucking his hips his erection hitting against Sasori's earning a moan from the red head. Sasori moved his other hand down Deidara until both hands gripped behind Deidara's knees pulling them up and placing them on his shoulders. Sasori rubbed his cheek against Deidara's leg nibbling at the skin placing his member at Deidara's hole.

"You want this?" Sasori teased, Deidara glared at him.

"Move it or I will!" Deidara warned, Sasori smirked before slamming into Deidara kissing the blond before he was able to scream out. He waited until Deidara began kissing back before moving in and out already having memorized of where Deidara's prostate was. Deidara dug his fingers into Sasori's back with each thrust until he came. He always came first, but this time before Sasori finished another thrust he was moved onto his back. He glared at Deidara.

"Trust me un." Deidara whispered huskily in Sasori's ear, before moving away, Sasori knew exactly what was going on.

'Shit usually I have to force him to do this!' He thought gasping and gripping the sheets when Deidara ran his tongue up Sasori's length already feeling the blonds hot breath.

"Oh god Deidara, do it already." Sasori moaned a shiver of pleasure running through his body as Deidara engulfed Sasori's entire length into his mouth. Deidara placed his hands on Sasori's thighs moving his head up and down in a slowly, the mouths on his hands licking and nipping at Sasori's skin. Sasori gasped in pleasure tangling his fingers in the blonds hair gripping it tightly. Deidara slowly ran his tongue up Sasori's length before going back down even more slow.

"God damn it Deidara, I swear…I'll take back over…if you don't….stop teasing…me!" Sasori breathed out bucking his hips, Deidara just smirked sucking harder. Sasori gasped squirming feeling the pleasure building up; he was about to come.

"De-Deidara." Sasori moaned his seed soiling into Deidara's mouth, and he limply laid there on the bed. Deidara licked up every drop of Sasori's come before tacking his spot beside the red curling into his lover.

"Ashiteru Danna." Deidara yawned before falling asleep his head laying on top of Sasori's chest. Sasori smiled wrapping his arm around the blonds' shoulders and kissed his head.

"Ashiteru to you two brat." Sasori smiled before falling asleep himself after covering them both up with the blanket. The next morning the two were very much rudely awoken by Kanishi and Hanishi; they squirted the two with a hose. Deidara sat in the bed before quickly getting dressed and chasing them out of the room and all the way out of the house.

"Some things never change." Nikkou mumbled sipping his coffee with Katai, the two watched Sasori chase after the blond and sighed. Today was going to be a long day for sure. Once breakfast was eaten everyone but the twins and Deidara left for where the ceremony was going to be. Deidara and the twins were left with the responsibility to get Kiri ready, and also to make sure Deidara learns how to walk without tripping and falling.

"Hey, um…Deidara?" Kiri asked as the blond male was tying the obi to her wedding kimono into a neat bow.

"Hm?" He asked being all serious and what not.

"How much to you love Sasori?" She asked fixing her hair while the twins did her make up, Deidara was a bit lost for words. Deidara sighed and leaned his head on Kiri's back since she was standing on a wooden stool.

"The day that Sasori had died was the day I died. I felt so empty to the point that, I couldn't breathe, eat, think…Fuck…I couldn't do anything. Tobi was left with his fiancé well now wife to keep me from killing myself everyday. I felt so….helpless…pathetic. I knew if he were to ever come back…he'd be disappointed and leave me….thinking I'm weak. I'd do anything to bring him was all I kept praying to Kami! I got him back but what did I loose in return is the question?" Deidara explained, he wrapped his arms around Kiri protectively.

"But this is what I promise I won't allow anything to happen to you…ever." Deidara smiled letting go and stepped back. Kiri turned around and faced her brother confusion in her eyes, she then smiled and jumped into her brothers arms smiling happily.

"Promise me this then…Don't you ever leave Sasori-Kun, because I know he'd never leave you." Kiri whispered, Deidara set her down placing his hand on top of her head.

"That is one promise I'll never break…Now who says we get to the ceremony, I think we're gonna be late." Deidara smiled lifting Kiri into his arms bridal style and walked out of the house.

"What about the carriage?!" Kiri panicked hugging onto Deidara tightly.

"I'll just carry you the whole way!" Deidara smiled Kanishi and Hanishi following behind him playing paper, scissor, rock.

"Hey Dei?" Kiri asked looking up at the sky.

"What is it Kiri?" Deidara asked getting annoyed by there cousins.

"Did you ever achieve the dream that was the reason why you left the village? Did you ever find that family you wanted to belong to?" Kiri asked resting her head on her brothers shoulder.

"I found the family, but my dream is well…I guess non-existent now. I'm part of a group of criminals…I don't think I'm well known anywhere." Deidara said as they reached the ceremony building.

"You're wrong, when I went on missions….Every Akatsuki was always known by there name…Even if it's not a hero…At least you're well known…Because you'll always be my hero Dei-Kun…You did save me before and I know you always will." Kiri smiled as she was sat down then she bounced into the building getting greeted by Nikkou.

"Deidara?" The two twins asked watching him.

"I always knew she'd be wise." Deidara sighed walking into the building. The ceremony went on without any flaws….except for Deidara tripping towards the end of walking Kiri to the alter; every Akatsuki smacked their forehead. To Katai's surprise was that Deidara stayed awake during the whole thing. Afterwards everyone met up at the reception waiting for the newly weds arrival.

"Deidara nice fall dimwit!" Kisame joked only to get elbowed in the gut by the blond. Sasori busted out in laughter watching as Deidara drank more white whine.

"DEIDARA-KUN!" Rang out Kiri's voice signally that the couple had arrived, she wore a more appropriate outfit for dancing.

"So where did you stash the formal kimono un?" Deidara teased getting punched playfully in the arm by his sister.

"At least I'm not the last one to get married!" Kiri teased, Deidara went instantly emo, everyone went into sweat drop.

"What so wrong about being the last one?" Hidan asked, everyone shrugged, Hanishi then shout party the music starting up.

"Hey hold up Hanishi, Kiri needs have the first dance with Gaara then she has to dance with Katai-San!" Kanishi and Deidara snapped, the younger twin pouted as Gaara led Kiri onto the dance floor the two beginning to dance. Deidara sat at one of the many white round tables, Sasori soon joined him.

"Something's bothering you." Sasori simply stated, Deidara sighed before lying his head onto Sasori's shoulder.

"I want to get married, have kids and get away from everything…I want to be a normal person with a normal family." Deidara explained sadly.

"Then go do that us Akatsuki's won't stop you…I'll understand." Sasori snapped getting up to leave but someone grabbed his wrist.

"I want all of that with you as my significant other….my husband…my true love…my soul mate." Deidara explained further looking at Sasori with pleading eyes. Sasori smiled softly bending over and captured Deidara's lips gently.

"Of course my princess." Sasori teased taking his seat. Through out the whole reception Deidara either was standing by the whine stand or sitting watching everyone converse. He still felt unwanted among his family.

"Deidara-Kun come dance with me!" Kiri cheered dragging the blond onto the dance floor by his hand.

"You know I can't dance." Deidara whispered, Kiri shrugged a I don't care, she planted Deidara at certain spot then ran off and dragged Sasori on as well pushing them together.

"Now dance, I have to go talk to Sakura-Chan!" Kiri cheered and ran off.

(Warning: The song is from the Taiwan band S.H.E but it's a real good song…read message at the end of the chapter for more info on my Story Picture Video Tribute on YouTube )

**Chuan Shuo Man Chang Han Han Ru Shi Shi Ban**

**Ji Zai Zhe Duan Huang Huang Bu An**

**Yan Se Jin Huang A Bo Luo De Guang Mang**

**Que Bi Bu Shang Da Fu Ni De Yong Gan**

Deidara and Sasori just looked at each other and blushed before wrapping there arms around each other and began swaying to the music. Kiri and Sakura dimmed the lights star like lights spiraling around the room.

**Mei You Yi Zhong Ai Ke Yi Zai Zi You Zhi Shang**

**Da Fu Ni De Shang Hua Shen Yue Gui Shu Jue Jiang**

**Yue Gui Shu Piao Xiang Na Yue Feng Lian Yue Guang**

**Wo De Ai Hen Bu Yi Yang**

Deidara kept his head rested on Sasori's shoulder letting all his good memories of them flood in, blocking everyone else out. He was there on the dance floor in his lovers arms'.

**Su Jing De Lian Shang Cong Bu Mo Nong Zhuang Jian Chi Zi Ji Xi Huan**

**Yue Gui Shu Piao Xiang Yun Chan Rao Xing Guang**

**Wo Yao You Hua Jiu Jiang **

**Wu Bian De Hai Yang Na Liao Kuo De Xiang Xiang Bi Shei Dou Bu Ping Fan**

Sasori rest one of his hands on the back of Deidara's head his other arm wrapped protectively around the blonds' waist. He glared at all the laughing faces from the Akatsuki's (Which was everyone but Tobi, and Pein LOL).

**Sen Lin He Pan A Bo Luo Zai Zhui Gan**

**Ku Zhe Dai Shang Da Fu Ni De Gui Guan**

**Bei Su Fu De Ai Yi Jing Mei You Le Wen Nuan**

**Da Fu Ni De Shang Xin Teng Qian Nian Jian Liu Chuan**

Tobi sighed and wrapped his arm around Kya smiling to himself. All he kept thinking as he watched the two dance was it was about time. Pein just thought that the annoying complaining will be finally over.

**Yue Gui Shu Piao Xiang Na Ye Feng Lian Yue Guang**

**Wo De Ai Hen Bu Yi Yang**

**Su Jing De Lian Shang Cong Bu Mo Nong Zhuang Jian Chi Zi Ji Xi Huan**

**Yue Gui Shu Piao Xiang Yun Chan Rao Xing Guang**

The two twins, Nikkou and Katai stood there with the what was left of the family watching Deidara and his boyfriend Sasori a sense of pride over them. Deidara had proved them all wrong. He was able to change something.

**Wo Yao You Hua Jiu Jiang**

**Wu Bian De Hai Yang Na Liao Kuo De Xiang Xiang Bi Shei Dou Bu Ping Fan**

**Ai Yao Huang Ai Kao An**

**Wo Hang Xiang Qian Fang Xun Zhao Gui Guan**

Deidara looked up at Sasori as the song began coming to the end, he could tell by how the climax of the song had just came. Sasori looked down at his blond pulling him even closer capturing Deidara's lips. Deidara had to wrap his arms around Sasori's neck to keep himself from falling over. Kiri stood next to Gaara hugging onto his arm.

'Way to go Deidara! You finally did it. You proved all of us wrong by finding love.' Kiri thought watching Sasori spin Deidara around in a circle the blond laughing full heartedly. Deidara was finally happy and had no care in the world as long as he had Sasori right there beside him.

The End

* * *

Well there you have it guys the final chapter! Well the tribute I have made is called "SasoDei Yue Gui Nuu Shen" or you can look up my YouTube Screen name which is "ErinHellsing1990" go to my main page and look up my newest video that will be the tribute. I hope everyone liked it….OH Yea! And keep checking back to my fanfic for my new upcoming story "If Only Forever" Which is the pairings in this order

ItaDei

HidaDei

SasoDei

It's a very heart felt story and I hope to finish that one soon…Chapter one shall be posted up soon.


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
